


Idunns Apple

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You worry that Loki doesn't want to be with you any more, only to find you've got the wrong idea completely.





	Idunns Apple

You had been a member of the team for just over a year now and the person you'd become closest to was Loki - freshly reformed.

In your first months on the team he had flirted with you endlessly and you continued to tease and evade his advances.

Until one day the attraction you felt towards him became too much to ignore.

And that is how you found yourself in a relationship with the one and only Prince Loki.

Your relationship was strong and all that you could wish for up until a week ago when Loki began to act strange.

He seemed to be distancing himself from you and avoiding you even.

You were hurt and grew angrier with each day that passed.

The final straw was when he cancelled breakfast with you last minute for some 'urgent business'.

You managed to corner Thor in the kitchen "what the Hell is wrong with Loki" you demanded.

Thor looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there right then "I don't know what you mean".

"Don't play stupid Thor, he's been avoiding me and I want to know why. Where has he even gone this morning?"

"Y/n" Thor tried to calm you but it only angered you further.

"Don't Y/n me!" you yelled "if he doesn't want to be with me any more then the least he can do is actually tell me".

Your anger quickly turned into pain at the look of pity Thor gave you.

It must mean that Loki was bored of you.

Turning quickly on your heels you rushed back to your room, locking the door behind you.

The rest of the day you spend locked in your room, trying to think about what you did to ruin your relationship with Loki.

A knock on the door broke you from your thoughts.

Glancing at the clock you realised it was actually 10 at night.

"What?" you yelled at the door.

"Y/n, it's me, can we talk" Loki's voice came through the door.

You laughed bitterly before replying "oh, so now you have time for me? Or is this just so you can leave me?"

Silence was all that you got in response for a while before a familiar shift was felt in the air beside you and Loki appeared by your side.

"What would make you say such things?" Loki looked confused.

You scoffed "you spend more time avoiding me than with me lately. You cancel any plans we make. It's as if you can't even stand to be in the same room as me anymore".

"Y/n" he moved to stand before you, but you wouldn't meet his gaze, knowing it would only make it more painful for you.

"Y/n" he spoke again, kneeling before you so that he could catch your eyes "do you honestly think that is true".

"Isn't it" you mumbled as a tear escaped your eye.

"I haven't been avoiding you" he stroked the tear from your cheek "I have been organising something for you".

You frowned in confusion now.

He reached for his pocked and pulled an apple from inside before holding it before you.

"You're planning me a healthy diet?" you asked.

He rolled his eyes at you before taking your hands in his own and placing the apple in them.

"This is one of Idunns apple's" he told you "it can give you a life as long as an Asgardians. I wanted you to have it".

You looked down at the apple in your hands as the weight of what he was saying slowly began to dawn on you.

"I have never felt as close to anybody as I do to you Y/n" he spoke softly "and I am too selfish to face the thought of losing you".

"Loki" his name fell from your lips as you leaned forward to pull him into a tender kiss.

"I had hoped the apple would have been a gift after my other reason for being absent lately" he spoke when you pulled back.

You were about to ask what he meant when he repositioned how he was knelt on the floor and pulled another item from his pocket.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you realised what was happening.

"I have waited a long time for you my love and don't want to waste another minute without you in my life" he spoke as he opened the small box in his hand "will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The ring was a delicate silver band with an emerald sitting beautifully at the top.

You grinned widely at him with tears of happiness in your eyes "I love you so much Loki".

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course" he smiled widely at your answer as he placed the ring on your finger before standing and whirling you around in his arms.

"You have just made me the happiest man in the universe" he grinned at you before pulling you in for another kiss.

\-----

The wedding took place a few months later.

It was kept simple, close family and friends only.

Making the whole thing feel more intimate.

The party Tony put on for you guys was fantastic and you had the best time of your life.

When you finally returned to your now shared room with Loki you were practically buzzing with happiness.

As he disappeared into the bathroom to ready himself for bed you fetched out the box in which you had kept the apple safe until now.

An eternity with Loki would still never be enough so your decision wasn't too involved.

The apple was very sweet as you bit into it, like nothing you'd ever tasted before.

As you heard Loki leaving the bathroom you placed the apple core on the nightstand beside you and waited for him.

He looked perfect as ever as he entered the room and you couldn't help but smile widely at him.

Returning the smile he strolled over to you before his eyes landed on the eaten apple.

When he looked back at you he had a new sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm afraid it looks like you are stuck with me for quite some time Mr. Odinson" you grinned at him.

"I can think of no better way to spend eternity Mrs. Odinson" he grinned before jumping on the bed and pulling you into him.

You giggled before kissing him enthusiastically.


End file.
